Wait, two?
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Percy encounters a strange demigod who seems to make the GODS quake in fear. Who is the girl, what's her rep and why is she not at a camp? PLEASE REVIEW or read Wait...What? Similar but different :D
1. Chapter 1

Mars glowered down at me. I'm only kneeling because he's a god- and a Roman one at that. He's more... vicious than Ares. Some of the Roman kids from Camp Jupiter had been sent by him to kidnap me. I'd only had my memory two months and was still settling in at Camp Half-Blood. Chrion, Grover and Annabeth were keeping a close eye on me. Tyson had gotten into the habit of following me around like a lsot puppy, keeping me company.

I glared up at the Roman god of war. Gods don't like to change what they wear, do they? He was wearing exactly the same attire to what his wearing when I first saw him and when he claimed Frank.

"_What _can I do for you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. The god's aura was ticking me off. The god frowned angrily.

"You owe me, punk."

"I do? What, I owe you a facelift or something?" I felt a sharp jab in the small of my back, even through my Capture-the-Flag armour. Seems like I was gonna have another fight. Terrific. And I was so close to getting the Hermes flag.

"Those wisecracks will cost you your life, worm. Now listen up. Your father has a large stash of my weapons that he never delivered to me- or his Cyclops who created them. He's been ignoring me and my demands for those weapons and they could change the future of violence." _This guy's insane, _I found myself thinking. "And, you, Percy Jackson, are going to get them for me."

"So, you want me to go down to Dad's palace, find the Cyclops forges and get the weapons."

"Yes, and your father musn't know. If he so much as detects you in his kingdom, I'll have your head." I stayed quiet. Why was I supposed to hide from my own _dad_? Mars drew his sword, which was at least two and a half metres long, Imperial gold and wickedly sharp. "Do I make myself clear, punk?"

"As clear as you possibly can." I muttered. Mars growled at me and I mimicked him, gaining a smack around the head from one of his kids. Spots danced in my eyes as I looked up, dazed. The tip of his sword was an inch from my nose. "Gonna run me through if I refuse to do this?" I was trying to keep him distracted while I twisted my hands to loosen the ropes on my wrists.

"I'll run you through now if ya don't show some respect." Mars grumbled. "This quest is an opportunity to get in my good books."

"They have to be real short then." I said, as if we were discussing the weather and not his crazy plan to make me break into my father's palace. I know I don't know my dad that well, but he's... well... my dad. It's not something I'd do, let alone think of. Mars didn't like that and raised his sword. I tensed and closed my eyes, waiting for the sword to hit my head. There was this yell, a clang of metal, a whish as something flew through the air. There was a _thwack _as something hit the ground.

I looked up. Standing in front of me, facing the Roman god, was a girl about my age. She held a celestial bronze sword in one hand, her other hand resting on the handle of dagger in her belt. Her sword was weirdly simialr to Riptide. She had dark hair, like mine and stood with a warrior poise, even when she's on the verge of a fight with the most vicious Roman god.

"Back away. Real slow. Now." Her tone was ordering, and she started walking towards Mars steadily, sword at the ready. Mars took one step back and then seemed to pull himself together.

"I'll be back, Percy Jackson." He growled threateningly and he was gone in a burst of flame. The girl rounded on his kids, tightening her grip on her sword. It reflected the light of the sun, glinting in my eyes, making me squint. The kids backed off sharpish. It seemed to me that they knew this girl. I examined her. She was just a normal kid- well, for a demigod- baggy jeans, short-sleeved basketball shirt and muddy, scruffy sneakers. She had some wicked green eyes that had to be epic for giving eath stare.

"Err... I guess this is where I say 'thanks'." I said as she walked behind me and sliced through the ropes.

"Ya could if ya wanted." She pulled me to my feet. "Percy Jackson, huh?" I nodded. "How in the gods' name ya got kidnapped from ya Camp, I'll never know. Pleasure ta meet ya, anyhoo."

"No offense, but who are you? You seem to know me."

"I've heard alot about ya, Jackson." She sheathed her sword in her belt, next to her dagger. "And I'm Thálassa." For some reason, I knew that her name was Greek but whatever for, no idea. "I gotta get ya home, c'mon." She started to walk to the stables. I followed her, trying to get more about.

"You're obviously a demigod, but is your godly parent Roman or Greek? Have you been to one of the camps, as in stayed there? And trained there? Where do you live?"

"Do ya always ask so many questions? Is this some wacko job inte'view? What the heck are ya on about?" Thálassa was looking at me as if I was some weird guy that should be locked up for his own good. "Look, ma personal life is ma _personal _life, ya got that?" I nodded. "Right, now, get a horse. Saddle up and c'mon. I ain't got all day." I decided to do as she told me, because she was definitely not someone you'd want to mess with.

We got a unicorn each and just rode out. Thálassa seemed to have a bit of an aura that repelled people that she knew or that knew her from attacking her. Our unicorns moved so fast, we were back at Camp-Half Blood within in minutes. I didn't even get to talk to Thálassa about anything and she still hadn't answered my questions. If she doesn't, I seriously doubt she'll do OK in that job interview she mentioned.

"Chiron! It's Percy! And he's got a friend!" Someone shouted. Chiron appeared on the hilltop and he smiled kindly. Annabeth, Tyson and Grover stood next to him. I squeezed the unicorn's sides with my legs and she broke into a canter. Thálassa's unicorn followed. As soon as we crossed the magical boundary and dismounted, I was surrounded by my three friends. Thálassa moved next to Chiron as Annabeth literally crushed the life outta me. Tyson strangled me and Grover was hopping about on his hooves, bleating happily.

I looked up, resting my chin on Annabeth's head. Thálassa stood with her poise next to Chiron, her back to us, studying Camp. Chiron trotted up and rested a hand on my shouder.

"Percy. We need to talk." He said seriously. Annabeth glanced up at me, chin on my chest. She had those warning eyes, so I _had _to be good. How unfair...

Annabeth came with me to the Big House. Mr.D was there too, sipping a Diet Coke can. He rolled his eyes lazily in my direction and sighed, but he didn't say anything. His purple eyes slid to behind me. I looked too- Thálassa had come along too. Mr.D raised his eyebrows in a questioning way at Chiron. "Yes, Mr.D, it appears we may have a new camper. Be nice to her; I sense a horrible past." Chiron smiled kindly at Thálassa, but her face remained an expressionless blank. "You three may take a seat." Annabeth sat next to me; Thálassa leant on the railings. Chiron didn't say anything and sank into his wheelchair. "Right, Percy, what did Lord Ares require?"

"That was Mars, Chiron. Err... not being rude or nothing, heh heh..." Chiron waited patiently for me to answer. I sighed and told them all about Mars and his weapons hoard in my father's kingdom. When I finished, Chiron was deep in thought. Mr.D swirled the last of his Diet Coke in the bottom of his can.

"I agree with Percy. Why should he go and break into his father's palace? It's betrayl and decietful. He shouldn't do it." Annabeth said, as if she was reading my mind. Behind us, Thálassa chuckled, sounding way too optimistic about this.

"So, ya'd rather have Percy killed in the most painful and horrific way by God-Chocolate-Bar? Or hope and pray that his dad goes easy on him?" We were all looking at her. She was right... in her own twisted way. Her accent made her sound even more twisted.

"Are you always this happy when it comes to other people's pain?" Thálassa shrugged, smiling ever so slightly. She glanced over her shoulder to where the unicorns were pawing at the ground nervously. A group of young and curious demigods were edging forward to get a closer look- probably wary of the unicorns' wickedly sharp horns. "Are you gonna take them back?" I asked, nodding in the unicorns' direction.

"I thought 'bout it. But I remembered that the Roman kids liked ta use the shavings from their horns for medical reasons, so I thought 'bout keeping 'em 'ere. As long as that's alright?" She looked at Chiron, waiting for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't because Tyson was snoring his head off. It wasn't because of the storm rumbling in the distant. It was because this quest and Mars telling me to steal from my dad. I was going to talk to my mom tomorrow and see what she'd think about all of this. Instead, I got up and padded out to the back of the cabin and stared out at the lake. It was so calm and the moon shone nicely on the surface.

"What do I do, Dad? I seriously doubt you don't know about Mars and what he asked me to do. Now Thálassa, Grover and Annabeth are going. I don't want them to risk their lives to break into your kingdom for Mars. Please say something." I know, it was kinda desperate, but I really needed help. I couldn't wait until the morning or Mom'll think I'm ill when I haven't slept. I stood staring at the water, sending mental messages to my dad, hoping for some sort of sign.

"Talkin' to ya dad?" I looked round. Thálassa stood there and Annabeth was with her and she looked worried. I nodded. Tyson snorted and rolled out of his bed.

"Hello Annabeth." He saw Thálassa. "And new girl."

"Hiya Tyson." Annabeth smiled at him. Thálassa nodded her greeting to my brother. Annabeth moved to stand next to me, taking my hand. She asked what I was thinking. That's what I'd love to know. I had no idea what I was thinking. I just shrugged and looked back out at the water.

"I don't know, Annabeth. Nothing makes sense anymore." Annabeth sighed and squeezed my hand. "What are you all doing here anyway? If you get caught-"

"I don't give a damn about bein' caught. They can bring it on. Percy, ya're comin' with us tomorrow." Thálassa said firmly, as if promising and challenging me at the same time. Her green eyes lit up with determination and power. As far as I knew she was staying in the Hermes cabin until Chiron figured out who her parent was.

"But-" I started to protest but Thálassa cut across.

"Don't worry about ya mom. I got this all sorted out." Thálassa seemed so confident about this, I couldn't think of anything that could go wrong (ha ha- demigod luck will be running true to form, I can guarantee it). "Just get some sleep 'n' I'll drop by at sunrise." And she left.

"New girl very positive." Tyson said.

"You're so right, big guy. You can go back to sleep now." Tyson yawned, nodding. He rolled back into his bed and was asleep in seconds. "He's a right marvel." Annabeth laughed. "What? How many other kids snooze in two seconds flat?" Annabeth grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Thálassa had been telling the truth. She had it all sorted out within minutes. She dropped by at sunrise, having to shake me awake. Tyson sleeps like a rock, so he snoozed through our quick conversation. I swear I've seen her before, but not sure. It's a feeling I gotten used to when I couldn't remember anything. A distant memory, maybe from when I was young.

"We bet'er get goin' then." Thálassa said, walking towards the door. I slung my backpack over my shoulder; nectar and ambrosia safely wrapped up inside, along with spare clothes, mortal money, a handful of drachmas. We jogged down to the stables and met Annabeth and Grover there. They too had backpacks and Grover wore his Rasta cap, jeans and his fake feet and trainers.

"Morning, Seaweed-Brain. Sleep well?" Annabeth grinned as I stifled a yawn. I nodded sarcastically. Annabeth's grin broadened.

"We good ta go? Chiron don't know that we got Percy. I left a note don't worry." I'm still struggling to figure out how she's brave enough to do this. I know we did, but the camp's safety was at risk, so it was an emergency. A gut feeling told me Thálassa had something up her sleeve. We all nodded. "Right, grab a horse, we're leavin'." Blackjack trotted up to me. _Another adventure, Boss? Awesome. Can we stop for doughnuts this time?_

"Blackjack, seriously? I'm not even supposed to be leaving." _Dude! Where we going? _"To see Dad." Blackjack trotted back and forth on his hooves nervously. _I can't go underwater _he told me, sounding forlorn. "Yeah, I figured. We could still get doughnuts on the way if ya like." Blackjack whinnied happily. _That's a great idea, Boss. _"Don't call me 'Boss'." _Sure thing, Boss-dude-sir. _I grinned weakly.

"Ya gonna stand there 'n' talk ta ya horse or are we actually gonna get a move on?" Thálassa sounded slightly irritated, seated on a grey Pegasus's back, riding bareback. She'd doubled up with Grover. Annabeth was next to me. I helped her up onto Blackjack before climbing on myself. Annabeth put her arms around my waist as Blackjack galloped forward, spreading his wings. Thálassa and Grover with their Pegasus- Shadow- followed close behind. _I am not a horse! _Blackjack insisted. I chuckled as we rose, aiming to vanish into the clouds. _I am clearly a Pegasus. Does she not see the wings? _I relayed to Thálassa what Blackjack had said. She just nodded.

"If he's nice, I'll buy 'em both extra doughnuts." Shadow whinnied, shaking her mane. _Not doughnuts! Just sugar! _

"Shadow doesn't want doughnuts." I called out to Thálassa. She nodded again. "You OK, Annabeth? Grover?"

"Yeah." Grover called back. Annabeth tightened her arms around me, which I took for 'are we there yet?' We hadn't even gotten far. _Can I have Shadow's doughnuts? _Blackjack asked hopefully.

"You know sugar's bad for you." _But it's so nice, Boss! Please? _I grinned.

"Just because you asked nicely, doesn't mean you'll get them all." _Aw, come on, Boss. Ya have no idea how boring oatmeal is three times a day. _

"What'd he say?" Annabeth asked. I told her and she started laughing. "Oatmeal three times a day? Maybe you should try to change their feeds, Percy." _I agree with Annabeth. Could ya change my feeds to loads of sugar and doughnuts? _

"Blackjack, if you keep going on about sugar and doughnuts, I'll feed you oatmeal once a day." Blackjack neighed in protest. _You wouldn't do that! I could starve! _I chuckled. "Be quiet for the next five minutes and I'll re-think it." About an hour later:

"Guys! We got trouble!" Grover bleated. We looked forward. Flying towards us were demigods on pegasi, all drawing weapons. Thálassa drew her sword instantly. Riptide grew in my hand. I noticed their purple T-shirts. Roman demigods. Honestly, some things will never change.

"Get them!" Even over the high winds and the flapping of multiple pegasi wings, I recognised that voice- Octavian.

"Did the teddy bears tell you to attack?" I called out. Octavian, wearing Roman armour and carrying an Imperial Gold spear, with a matching sword in his belt, flew towards us on a dark brown Pegasus.

"Jackson is mine! Get the others!" I leant low over Blackjack so I could quickly and quietly tell him something.

"Just basic manoeuvres." I told him. Blackjack nodded his head in agreement. I looked up as the other three pegasi swooped around Thálassa and Grover. Grover was clearly no help to Thálassa, but it seemed she didn't need it. She ordered Grover to take the reins and somehow managed to swap places with him, so that they were back to back. One of them flew too close, spear at hand, ready to throw. Thálassa leaned forward slightly and grabbed the spear, jerking it out of the guy's hand so that he nearly toppled down.

Octavian was close. He swung at my head with the spear, meeting Riptide with a clang.

We circled around, Blackjack trying to keep me steady. Octavian's Pegasus kicked out at Blackjack, who whinnied in protest. _He can't do that, Boss!_ I nodded in agreement. "Don't kick Blackjack." I said to the Pegasus. _Yes, sir, sorry. _Being a son of Poseidon has its advantages.

Annabeth's arms moved from my waist. I swung at Octavian, jarring his wrist and slammed him in the face with the hilt of my sword. "Annabeth, what-?" I looked round as she launched herself at Octavian. "Annabeth!" Octavian was a bit shocked, blood pouring from his nose. "Blackjack, get closer!" I ordered, leaning over hand out. I managed to grab Annabeth by her T-shirt before she fell, pulling her back onto Octavian's previously occupied Pegasus.

"You OK?" Annabeth nodded, looking quite pleased with herself.

A defiant yell caught our attention. Thálassa's sword _glowed _as she swung it. The riders and pegasi hurtled backwards, as a strong gust of wind tossed them. She ordered Grover to move over to us. Next thing I knew, Grover was doubled up with Annabeth while Thálassa and Shadow dived after Octavian, disappearing into the clouds.

She appeared a minute later, Octavian slung over Shadow's back. Thálassa didn't look too happy. Thálassa glared in Octavian's buddies' direction.

"Get over 'ere now!" She demanded angrily. The pegasi responded before their riders did. Thálassa's grip tightened on her sword. I kept Riptide at the ready. "I want answers 'n' ya'll gonna give 'em!" The three riders nodded meekly. "How did ya know where we were? What the heck where ya thinkin'?"

Thálassa was that angry, I swear I could feel the heat radiating from her a few feet away.

"We were told you would be here." Octavian said quietly. Thálassa turned where she sat and hauled him up by the cuff of his armour.

"Start talkin' or start screamin'!" She threatened, putting her sword away and drawing her dagger, holding the point to Octavian's throat, pressing slightly. Octavian paled slightly.


	4. Author's note

**I've found more on this fic some I'm going to re-write the whole thing and it's going to be on this one as extra chapters. I'm not sure when the chapters will be up, just keep an eye out :D **


End file.
